Trastorno de personalidad
by Butterfly Shine
Summary: Amu Hinamori tiene un grave caso de personalidad múltiple, y es enviada al hospital Psiquiátrico Seiyo. ¿Podrá resolver su problema, o el hilo de su vida sera cortado demasiado pronto? Inspirado en la cancion de Gumi, Ten-faces. Amuto, rimahiko y kutau.


**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**En esta ocasión, sera un UA-ya se me esta haciendo costumbre-los charas serán representados en la forma de chara nari de sus dueños, ya que así suele ser visto por las personas que lo padecen. **

**A pesar de que enfermedad de personalidad múltiple es una enfermedad real, voy a distosionarla para quede de se apegue mas a la historia como la tengo planeada. POR FAVOR, SI USTED TIENE UN PARIENTE CON ESTE PROBLEMA O LO PADECE, NO SE SIENTA OFENDIDO CON EL SIGUIENTE ESCRITO O NO LO LEA.**

**El escenario que voy a presentar es hipotético y a mi parecer bastante extraño, si usted solo busca una historia normal del universo de shugo chara o un UA de un universo común y corriente, probablemente quiera pasar de este fic, ahora si quisiera ver como el transcurso de una enfermedad entremezclado con la realidad y un toque de los engranes de la vida y la muerte, entonces creo que querrá quedarse a ver esto. **

**Bien, ya tome mucho tiempo con advertencias absurdas, ¡a leer!**

Trastorno de personalidad

_"Las personas que desarrollan otra personalidad de modo tan avanzado que ya no parecen ellas mismas, deben ser internadas en la brevedad posible a un hospital psiquiátrico. No es un manicomio mas, ya que en estos casos los internos luchan por sobrevivir, el mantener varias personalidades y recuerdos para cada personalidad recarga el cerebro al punto de poder causar un colapso, por lo cual se debe tratar lo mas rápido posible. Son personas normales que solo necesitan una ayuda para vivir, nada mas."_

— ¿Lo ves Amu-chan? Es por tu bien—me explicaba mama, quizás por décima vez en estos últimos días. No lo decía por culparla, la entendía, yo sabia que tenia un problema, después de todo, llevo con esto años y años.

Saber que algo raro me pasaba no costo demasiado, ya que como a los 11, empece a tener lapsos de tiempo en donde no recordaba nada, y de paso mucha gente me decía que había actuado raro, al investigar un poco supe que tenia, aunque el admitirlo fue la peor parte. Pude empezar a controlarlas un poco-o como debería llamarlo, aprendí a controlarme un poco-no quería que mis padres lo supieran porque pensé que podría solucionarlo, pero ellos eran ingenuos y no bobos, así que aunque les costo 6 años enterarse, ya lo saben.

— Ne ne Amu-chan, ¿como crees que sera nuestra nueva casa?—preguntaba de una manera muy animada una chica exactamente igual a mi, pero con un traje rosado y algo corto de porrista, su voz era animada y sus ojos brillaban de una emoción casi infantil.

— No estoy segura Ran—le respondí en un susurro bastante bajo, inclinándome para decírselo. Si, ya lo se, ella no estaba allí, pero no podía evitarlo, a mis ojos, realmente había otra yo al lado mio con un traje de porrista, y a pesar que para mis padres no era un secreto el que tuviera mas de una personalidad-4 en total si eramos exactos-no quería ver nuevamente el dolor en los ojos de mi madre-y los de mi papa en el retrovisor-porque su hija estaba loca.

— Amu-chan claro que no estas loca, solo es que nos tienes a nosotras—con calma y serenidad me quiso aclarar Dia, que estaba sentada al otro lado mio-yo estaba en el medio de la parte de atrás del auto y ellas a los lados, no se como hicieron para que las cinco todas era la que vestía mas raro, tenia un traje amarillo claro que se partía al final con puntas amarillo canario, estaba con el cabello recogido en dos coletas y con un auricular de música-y eso que la que cantaba si acaso era Miki-realmente Dia era un misterio para mi.

Yo decidí no responder, de hecho no se ni para que hablaba, ya que de vez en cuando-no siempre-ellas oían mis pensamientos. Pero claro, yo de verdad pensaba que ellas estaban ahí, era muy difícil asimilar que yo le hablaba al aire, que no eran ellas sino yo, y que si a alguna se le ocurría tomar posesión de mi cuerpo harían no se cuantas locuras con el.

...

Mientras miraba el paisaje tratando de distraerme de la cháchara de las chicas, el tiempo paso suavemente volando gracias al estado casi inconsciente en el que estaba por contemplar la nubes, no desperté en totalidad hasta que vi unas enormes paredes blancas que parecían murallas, al pedirles a Ran y a Suu que se movieran de la ventana para yo asomarme, me fije que en las letras que se alzaban justo arriba de las igualmente enormes puestas de metal negras, que decía claramente "Hospital Psiquiátrico Seiyo".

— Se ve bastante grande-desu—comentaba con amabilidad Suu al lado mio a rodillas del piso del auto, curiosamente no parecía importarle ensuciar el raro vestido de maid verde, ya que ella era una fanática de la limpieza y el orden—_Claro que no le importa, no se esta ensuciando realmente_— pensé reprochándome a mi misma que aun después de tanto tiempo estando con ellas aun asimilar que las cosas como la suciedad, la gravedad, los golpes y todo eso les afectara a ellas.

Ahora mas que mirar por la ventana miraba hacia la puerta,lo cual no duro mucho gracias a que una mano tocando la puerta hizo que mirara de nuevo hacia arriba, un señor sonriente con ojos morados parecidos a nebulosas y el cabello color canela apagado bien peinado y pulcro como su uniforme de color blanco. A pesar de su afable sonrisa, yo me di un susto de muerte dando un pequeño grito mientras me iba al otro extremo del carro con Ran, Miki y Suu alrededor mía también sorprendidas, Dia como siempre mantenía la calma y solo sonreía, dios que envidia le tenia.

El extraño no se inmuto por mi acción, siguió con la sonrisa presente, ni siquiera parecía extrañado o algo atemorizado por estar saludando a una chica que tiene 4 personalidades distintas-5 contando la mía-. Al que el tocar la puerta no le funciono, abrió la puerta del carro entrando un poco sin dejar de lucir como una persona responsable y tranquila.

— Hola Amu-chan, soy Tsukasa, soy el director del hospital, tranquila no pienso hacerles daño ni a ti ni a las otras tu—me anuncio en un tono tan normal y corriente que me sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de las chicas como si fueran otras personas mas. Ellas al ver que no les hacían ceño fruncido y les trataban como personas normales, se les ilumino el rostro.

Tsukasa me brindo su mano queriendo ayudarme a salir, yo la acepte sin protestar mientras las chicas prácticamente corrían al lado mio queriendo conocer al director. Una vez que salí del auto las cuatro se pusieron alineadas a mi alrededor, viendo a Tsukasa de manera atenta.

— Bien Amu-chan, ya se tu nombre y tu ya sabes el mio, ¿como se llaman las demás?—con calma hizo la pregunta, las cuatro quisieron presentarse por si solas, pero con un pequeño regaño mental les recordé que el no podía verlas.

— Ellas son Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia—le presente apuntando a las cuatro, Ran saludo levantando sus pompones y diciendo nuevamente su nombre, Miki solamente puso su mano en su mentón con una pose algo presumida de artista, Suu dio un saludo tímido y tartamudeado, y por ultima Dia sonrió, creo que el decirles antes que el no las podía ver no les ayudo en nada.

— Un gusto chicas—se inclino ligeramente, luego volvió a dirigirse a mi—bueno Amu-chan, una vez que te despidas de tus padres, te mostrare el plantel y la habitación donde te quedaras.

Mis padres...casi los había olvidado, con toda esta distracción de Tsukasa-san y las chicas emocionaba, olvide que seguían presentes. Me voltee a mirarles, el mismo segundo en el que me voltee, aunque solo fue un momento, pude ver el temor y horror de ver a su hija convertida en loca, probablemente tenga que ver con que jamas me habían visto hablar de Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia tan directamente. En ese mismo instante en que vi sus ojos, agradecí el haber venido, tenia que detener esto que me estaba pasando, ya era de parar los raros momento en que no recordaba nada y tenia que inventarme algo por la manera en que me comportaba, el hablarle a la nada y fingir que estaba hablando por teléfono, el tener que controlar a cuatro personas diferentes que estaban dentro de mi, era momento de volver a tener una vida normal.

Después del momento del horror en sus ojos, pude en ellos contemplar el amor y la comprensión que me tenia, porque aunque estuviera loca, yo sabia que me amaban, y solo deseaban lo mejor para mi. Mama me abrazo con rapidez y pude notar unas finas lagrimas que por fin estaba dejando salir, ya Dia me había comentado que mi mama se las había estado aguantando, pero hasta una mujer tan fuerte como ella tiene sus momentos de debilidad. Mi padre al abrazarme, curiosamente no lloriqueo, solo me abrazo de una manera protectora y paternal, que no había sentido desde que era una niña pequeña.

— Volveré mas pronto de lo que creen, y lo haré como una persona normal, lo prometo—le susurre a ambos, tratando que no se preocuparan mas de lo que ya debían estar. Mama sonrió débilmente mientras papa hacia lo mismo, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza y deseando volver a verme a mi y sin otras personalidades por las cuales preocuparme.

Ambos me miraron con amor y cariño, y una pizca de esperanza en que eso de verdad se haría realidad, y yo solo ansiaba que de verdad pudiera lograrlo. Mi mama me mano un beso en el aire y se monto en le carro con papa, luego ambos salieron del hospital y lo ultimo que vi fue como me miraban débilmente mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Yo solo me despedí ligeramente con la mano conteniendo levemente las lagrimas, en algunas vacaciones escolares si había estado lejos de ellos, pero jamas lo había hecho por tanto tiempo, y mucho menos por una ocasión como esta, solo esperaba que ambos pudieran calmar a Ami que seguramente lloraría al saber que ya me habían llevado y no se pudo despedir de mi.

— Bien Amu-chan, ahora deja que te muestre tu nuevo hogar—Tsukasa-san sonaba amable cuando dijo eso, era natural, el querría que me adaptara rápidamente y confiara en el, lastimosamente sus palabras por mas dulces que sonaran me pareció mas cortantes que un fino cuchillo nuevo cortando carne por primera vez con la misma facilidad que si cortara mantequilla.

...

Tsukasa-san me había enseñado donde quedaba cada cosa, su oficina-en la cual tenia instalado una especie de visor que al apagar las luces y encender el aparato mostraba una bellisima vista del cielo nocturno-el comedor-que a diferencia de lo que había pensado, la comida lucia deliciosa-la sala donde los pacientes ven a su familia una vez por mes, el jardín, y ahora estábamos yendo a un ala del hospital que Tsukasa aun no revelaba que me quería enseñar.

— Y por aquí es donde vivirás-me indico apuntándome a una habitación del pasillo que estaba cerca del pasillo principal. Luego paso por todos los cuartos y toco la puerta de todos—Utau-chan, Eru-chan, Iru-chan, Kukai-kun, Daichi-kun, Rima-chan, Kusu Kusu-chan, Nagihiko-kun, Rhythm-kun, Temari-chan, Tadase-kun, Kiseki-kun, Ikuto-kun, Yoru-kun salgan, ya llegaron sus nuevas vecinas así que quiero que la conozcan.

Yo solo me quede extrañada por la cantidad de personas que menciono, habían en total solo 7 habitaciones, pero había mencionado creo que hasta mas de 10, ¿acaso la gente tenia que compartir habitación?.

De la primera habitación no tardo en salir una chica creo que un año mayor que yo, tenia el cabello en dos coletas que le llegaban mas abajo de la cintura, su cabello resplandecía un rubio platinado y sus ojos eran morados como los de Tsukasa, solo que los de Tsukasa lucían afables, pero los de ella lucían decididos y temerarios. De la segunda puerta salio un joven quizás de la misma edad que la de la otra chica, su cabello era castaño rojizo y alocado, y sus ojos verde esmeralda con tanta energía que me recordaron al del pasto de una cancha de fútbol. A su lado apareció una chica bastante pequeña, su cabello rubio oro viejo llegaba hasta los tobillos, cubriéndole casi toda la espalda, sus ojos combinando con su cabello eran como oro liquido en los que la frialdad se asomaba. De la cuarta puerta salio un muchacho con un cabello azul largo hasta la cintura, creo que de no ser por unos pocos detalles que por suerte me di cuenta, lo hubiera confundido con una chica, el me sonreía con amabilidad, y en su mirar de caramelo resplandecía la comprensión. Una mirada rojiza como el rubí me atrapo, quitando mis ojos del otro chico para fijarme en aquel, parecía de mi edad al igual que los últimos dos, su cabello estaba muy bien arreglado como el de Tsukasa pero este era dorado, su sonrisa me recordó a la de un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Pero mi ensoñación con el príncipe no duro mucho, porque un chico que creo que estaría rozando los 20 años, se apodero de mi vista, su cabello era como la noche y sus ojos chispeantes de color zafiro parecían burlescos y socarrones, era totalmente opuesto al anterior chico, el era mas similar a los chicos callejeros de las películas que se roban el corazón de la protagonista.

Pero luego volví a mi pensamiento anterior, había 7 puertas, de las que salieron 6 chicos diferentes, no es que me ponga a calcular mucho ni nada, pero estoy casi segura que como mínimo faltaban unas 6 personas que Tsukasa menciono. Volví a repasar sus palabras mentalmente, luego recordé que el menciono _''vecinas'' _cuando ante los ojos de cualquiera yo era solo una, eso significa que el no solo menciono a esas personas ni tampoco hablo solamente con las chicas, el también tomaba en cuenta las otras personalidades de los otros inquilinos.

— Bueno ella es Hinamori Amu—me presento Tsukasa apuntándome, luego se volteo a mirarme-creo que preferirás que ellas mismas se presenten—su vista volvió a los otros—chicos sean amables y preséntense, espero que todos puedan llevarse bien. Bueno, yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo regular, nos vemos chicos—la mano de Tsukasa abandono mi hombro y se fue por el pasillo principal. Yo me voltee a mirar a los demás, no sabia que decir, ajj las presentaciones no eran lo mio.

— Si quieres yo me presento por ti Amu—leyendo mi mente, me sugirió Ran de una manera muy animada, ya antes había hecho cosas por mi que yo no quería-aunque al principio, antes de saber de su existencia ella lo hacia sin mi permiso.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!—le espete, ya había sabido con experiencia que a menos que se tratara de deportes, que Ran tomara mi cuerpo no era buena idea, ya que siempre actuaba de forma muy animada y luego se creaban muy malos entendidos. Dos segundos después note que lo había dicho en voz alta, mientras mi cara se enrojecía me tape la boca.

— Tranquilízate Hinamori, todos aquí tenemos otras personas en nuestros cuerpos y a nadie le importa que contestemos en voz alta, a fin de cuentas para cada uno es mas que normal—trato de tranquilizarme el chico de ojos verde esmeralda, su voz al igual que sus ojos estaba cargada de energía.

— Souma-kun tiene razón, no debes preocuparte por nada Hinamori-chan—el príncipe se acerco a mi con voz tranquilizadora, y mi sonrojo por la pena sencillamente se desvaneció. Dio unos pasos acercándose a mi pero a la vez guardando distancia— Déjame presentarme, yo soy Hotori Tadase, la otra persona es Kiseki—se corto a si mismo con las palabras, luego suspiro—de acuerdo, si hasta Tsukasa lo dijo entonces supongo que esta bien—sus palabras me confundieron, pero imagino que le debió contestar a ''Kiseki''. En un pestañeo, sus afables ojos ahora eran presumidos y autoritarios— Mi nombre es Kiseki, soy el rey de todos y algun día me conocerán como el rey del mundo JAJAJAJAJA—el que antes me pareció un príncipe, juro que ahora me lo imaginaba como un villano patético queriendo conquistar el mundo, yo solo me quede con cara de ¡¿WTF?

— Seee aunque la mayoría de los de aquí carguen una personalidad diferente a la original, nadie puede evitar quedarse sorprendido con la actitud de Tadase/Kiseki, aunque con el tiempo te acostumbraras—me explico el chico de antes, luego me dio una sonrisa de bienvenida— ¡Hola! Yo soy Kukai Souma, puedes decirme Kukai— pareció como si una sacudida recorriera su cuerpo, luego sus ojos, aun con energía, me parecieron ligeramente diferentes— ¡Yo soy Daichi!—su voz, ligeramente diferente a la de Kukai, me hizo muy difícil el saber que de verdad era otra persona, con Tadase y Kiseki seria mas fácil, ya que el mirar de los ojos de Tadase y su tono cambiaban de una manera bastante drástica.

— Yo soy Tsukiyomi Utau, aunque quizás me hayas conocido por Hoshina Utau—como si algo hiciera clic en mi mente, supe de inmediato quien era ella. Ella había sido una gran cantante, mi hermana la admiraba mucho y a mi me gustaba oírla de vez en cuando, pero de repente desapareció, lo único que dijo su agente fue "La señorita Hoshina esta enferma" y sin importar la insistencia de los paparazzis, nadie supo cual enfermedad era o donde se quedaba, ahora ya sabia que enfermedad era—Yo soy Eru, y voy a hacer que todas las personas encuentren el amor—mientras yo recordaba, aparentemente la otra persona en su cuerpo la tomo, ya que ahora parecía bastante diferente, estaba haciendo un corazón con las manos y sacaba la lengua, y no lucia para nada tan imponente como antes. El corazón de su mano se deshizo, una risita burlona se hizo presente—Yo soy Iru, mas vale que mantengas tus ojos bien abiertos si yo estoy presente jejejejeje— reía burlesca, algo me decía que era mejor hacerle caso.

— Me llamo Mashiro Rima—la pequeña de antes se presento alejando mi atención de los dos chicos de antes, aunque era bajita, por sus facciones se notaba que era mi edad-o eso asumía yo-siendo sincera, parecía una pequeña y fría muñeca de porcelana, sin embargo, su aspecto frió cambio rápidamente, teniendo una sonrisa grande y agradable, mientras empezaba a reír—jijijijiji ¡yo soy Kusu Kusu!— su voz era animada y divertida, realmente parecía el opuesto de Mashiro.

— Un gusto Amu-chan, soy Fujisaki Nagihiko, puedes decirme Nagihiko si gustas—me menciono el chico del cabello largo, tenia una aire en el que estaba segura que se convertiría en un buen amigo mio. Como si una descarga del electricidad le cayera a Nagihiko, su sonrisa amable desapareció, pareciéndose a lo de los chicos que se la pasan en fiestas todo el tiempo, mientras ponía le pulgar en alto— Yo soy Rhythm, por favor hazle un favor a Nagi y no te extrañes con la otra persona, ¿vale?—no entendí muy bien sus palabras, lo único que entendí es que Nagihiko tenia otra dos personalidades como Utau-san. Deje ese pensamiento de lado cuando no te que se estaba poniendo el pelo en una cola alta, haciendo que su parecido a una chica aumentara, me sonrió con amabilidad y...¿de forma femenina?— Un gusto, soy Temari—su voz sonaba femenina, aunque fuera un chico, yo me quede de piedra, ¡tenia otra personalidad que era una chica!

— Un gusto gatita—una voz aterciopeladamente varonil hizo que dejara de pensar en aquel chico que empezaba a cuestionarme si estaba peor que yo o aun seguía gravemente mal. Me gire para ver al chico mayor de antes, su mirada era atrapante y aun así, parecía que me viera con humor— Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto—lo decía como si nada, casi lucia como si lo obligaran en vez de haberlo dicho por si mismo. Sin embargo, el humor de sus ojos se desvaneció, y lo reemplazo algo que parecía aire infantil, que me hizo recordar débilmente a mi hermanita Ami—¡nya! Yo me llamo Yoru nya—sonaba como si fuera un gato humano, o un humano mitad gato, y luego la gatita era yo. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie comentaba nada, al dar una vuelta con la vista hacia el pasillo, me di cuenta que ya todos se habían presentado.

— Oh, un gusto a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien—trate lo mas que pude de no atropellarme con las palabras, lo cual por suerte logre. Todos me siguieron mirando como si algo faltara, pero yo no tenia ni las mínima idea de que se podía tratar eso— ¿que?

— ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu/s otra/s personalidades?— rompió el hielo Utau-san, generalizando en lo que podía, me imagino que no les contaron que yo tenia cuatro personalidades diferentes, a diferencia de ellos que por lo regular era solo una demás y a lo máximo dos.

— Oh, bueno—no tenia ni las mínima idea de que responderle a eso, rara vez hablaba de las chicas, aun me parecía extraño hacerlo, y de paso que casi nunca dejaba a voluntad que ellas tomaran mi cuerpo, mucho menos si se trataba de presentarse.

— ¿Acaso tienes problemas para controlarla/s? No te preocupes, Rima-chan y Tadase también se les dificulta un poco—me aclaro Kukai con gesto despreocupado, pensando que lo mas probable sea que el control de las otras fuera el problema, los mencionados no tardaron mucho en protestarle.

— Tranquila Amu, nos comportaremos—la voz de Miki hizo que dejara de ver a Kukai, ella lo decía segura y sonriéndome, tratando de darme mas confianza en sus palabras, ella era bastante voluble, no me sorprendía que fuera una artista, aunque su traje me seguía pareciendo bastante raro. Las demás solo asintieron tratando de darme mas seguridad.

— De acuerdo, supongo que esta bien—me rendí, me parecía que era lo justo, todos me presentaron a sus demás personalidades, y estoy segura de que las chicas estarían ansiosas de por fin poder hablar sin ocultar que no son yo. Cedí mi cuerpo a Ran mientras esta tomaba posesión de el, sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor se desvanecía como si cayera del cielo estrechándome con las nubes, esperando que en unos pocos minutos las chicas cumplieran su palabra y me devolvieran el control de mi cuerpo.

_**En otra parte...**_

_****_Ran tomo el cuerpo de Amu y una Amu totalmente cambiada y animada aparecía, casi dando saltos de lo emocionaba que esta estaba, todos a su alrededor solo sonrieron como si no les afectara el hecho de que una persona pasa de una actitud a otra de una forma bipolar, aunque no era de extrañarse que en realidad no les afectara, padecían de lo mismo después de todo.

Sin embargo, al gatito blanco y de ojos azules como el hielo, no le presto la mas mínima atención a ese curioso dato, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba mirando a la curiosa pantalla donde se mostraba que todo sucedía. El gato en realidad miraba justo abajo de la pantalla, donde estaba un engranaje algo grande, que no era lo único que no era común. El engranaje tenia distintos colores, divido en exactamente 7 partes diferentes. En una, era de color lila metálico, con el nombre de "Utau" escrito en morado, tenia en el grabado de la pieza una ala de demonio y en la otra una ala de ángel. A su lado, de color verde igualmente metálico, estaba el nombre de "Kukai" escrito en color esmeralda, con estrellas doradas alrededor. Luego seguía una de color naranja, con el nombre de "Rima" en kanjis dorados, con gotas y estrellas de color verde claro. Después se hayaba una pieza de color azul claro metálico, decía "Nagihiko" y tenia flores lilas de un lado, y en el otro flores azules. De color azul celeste fue la siguiente, resplandecía en alto y de un colorido amarillo "Tadase" y justo encima estaba una corona dorada. De penúltimo de color noche, estaba una pieza con el nombre de "Ikuto" el color zafiro brillante, con figuras y patas de gato color negro. Y por ultimo, que estaba de color plateado estándar, se torno de color rojo, y en negro apareció "Amu" con un corazón rosa, una espada de baraja azul, un trébol verde, y un diamante de cartas en amarillo. Como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera sonado, el engranaje comenzó a rodar.

Los ojos del gato chispearon, mientras dejaba de estar acostado y se sentaba, viendo mas atentamente el engranaje que débilmente se movía. Pero no lo veía con curiosidad animal, no parecía en absoluto que tuviera la intensión de tocarlo, en cambio, era una curiosidad distinta, no quería saber como funcionaba la pieza, eso lo sabia desde hace siglos y siglos, su verdadera curiosidad recaía en lo que sucedería en el futuro.

— ¿Ya comenzó a moverse, Ryoko?—pregunto una voz jovial y a la vez neutral y antigua, mientras que en la oscuridad que había en el curioso paisaje que parecía el interior de una antigua maquina, surgía una figura femenina. Llevaba una túnica blanco brillante como el pelaje del gato, su piel era casi tan blanca como la túnica, aunque en un tono levemente mas rosado, como si estuviese viva. Su cabello era de un tono levemente platinado, y sus ojos eran de un lila tan claro que parecían blancos. Casi toda ella era blanca, y no era de sorprender, después de todo el blanco era uno de los colores mas antiguos que existían, y ella poseía la misma edad que la antigüedad de esos colores. Sostenía fielmente una guadaña, el mango parecía ser hueso pero era gris como la luna, y la hoja era plateada resplandeciente, parecía recién salida de una fabrica, lo cual era sorprendente si se ponía a pensar en los siglos que tenia.

— Si, hace poco, lamento no habértelo dicho inmediatamente Lilium, es solo que estaba pensativa— respondió con una voz sorprendentemente humana la gata, a diferencia de Ikuto/Yoru. Miraba de una manera ancestral la magnifica pieza mecánica, aunque ese engranaje ni siquiera haya sido visto a los ojos de un humano, mucho menos construido por uno.

— ¿Piensas que sucederá ahora que se a puesto en marcha no?—adivinando el pensamiento de su acompañante felino, lo menciono Lilium con su voz aun sonando tan vieja como el mismo tiempo. La gata, solo logro asentir levemente, mirando con fascinación el engranaje—No te preocupes Ryoko, todo seguirá su propio curso, incluyendo la vida que cuelga de un hilo de estos chicos—declaro con neutralidad mientras seguía viendo otros engranajes, Ryoko solo se quedo ahí, con una pequeña parte de ella, deseando que lo que les deparara a esos chicos no fuera tan malo.

**Ok, al fin termine el capitulo, y yo creyendo que no tardaría mucho, ¡ja! si que me trago patrañas a veces.**

**Si soy sincera, yo quería hacer de esto un one-shot, pero mientras me ponía a escribir las escenas, me di cuenta que eran demasiadas para escribir en un solo capitulo, y que si lo hacia nadie lo leería de lo largo que saldría-es curioso, cuando una persona ve una serie que sus capítulos son tres y tiene 10 palabras, la gente no se inmuta y lo lee, pero si es un solo capitulo ya terminado, quitan las ganas-así que haré de esto una serie.**

**A diferencia de shugo chara sueños al vuelo, ya tengo todos los capítulos planeados, sera algo corta-si consideras mas o menos 9 capítulos algo corto-como ya tengo todos los capítulos planeados, tratare de escribir lo antes posible y asi no acumular mi trabajo.**

**Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas, **

**¿Por qué Amu se fijo en Tadase e Ikuto en vez de solo en Tadase? ¿abra un triangulo amoroso?**

**¿Por qué incluiste a Temari, en vez de poner a Nadeshiko y que fuera un poco mas normal? esta para su suerte, si la responderé-solo porque me siento identificada con este personaje y no dejare que le hagan bashin-La razón por la que puse a Temari es simple, el verdadero Nagihiko tiene ambos charas, y no me importa si Temari nació con Nagihiko viviendo como Nadeshiko, Nagihiko por si mismo esta bien como esta, y eso incluye a Temari, así que se queda como esta.**

**¿Quienes son Lilium y Ryoko?**

**¿Qué era ese escenario que estaban rodeadas por una maquinaria o algo así?**

**¿Por que el engranaje tenia el nombre de los chicos y que hacían en una pantalla?-aclaro, no era una pantalla de televisor, ni de teléfono ni de computara-**

**¿Por que casi todas las preguntas que hacen están referidas a la ultima escena?**

**Y esas son las preguntas que supongo se harán-claro, si es que de verdad alguien lee esto- pues tendran que leerlo si quieren saberlo-¡a que mola! ¡hice un verso sin esfuerzo!-**

**Ahora si, hasta el cap 2.**


End file.
